Dyktatura albo dyktat pióra
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Cztery razy do roku świat czarodziejów ogarnia nerwowa gorączka. O co dokładnie chodzi i co ma z tym wspólnego skrzydlate kocię oraz pewna Priscilla, o której lepiej nie wspominać?


Dni, w których Słońce wchodzi w konstelacje Barana, Raka, Wagi i Koziorożca, są dla czarodziejów niezwykle ważne.

W te dni panie domu wstają przed świtem i przygotowują śniadanie. Ich mężowie dołączają do nich z cierpiętniczym westchnieniem - o ile chcą mieć spokój w domu. Całe rodziny zasiadają przy stołach, zanim jeszcze słońce wstanie, i jedzą. Bardzo, bardzo powoli, w oczekiwaniu na sowią pocztę. W te dni, bowiem, większość czarodziejów ogarnia zbiorowa amnezja i zapominają, że choć poczta przychodzi w porze śniadania, to wcześniejsze śniadanie nie spowoduje, że sowy pojawią się przed czasem. Dlatego w cztery dni roku śniadania ciągną się w nieskończoność. To znaczy: dopóki nie przylecą sowy. Bogate rodziny, które stać na wykupienie ekspresowej opcji prenumeraty, czekają na swoje gazety najwyżej kilka godzin. Ci, którzy nie mogą sobie pozwolić na wydanie kilku galeonów więcej, muszą wykazać się większą cierpliwością. Cierpliwość to szlachetna zaleta, mówią sobie, warto ją ćwiczyć. Więc ćwiczą.

Inaczej jest w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Tam czarodzieje przeważnie należą do mądrzejszej mniejszości magicznego społeczeństwa, dzięki czemu nie ulegają powszechnej paranoi. Dlatego nazywa się ich "profesorami". Choć należy zaznaczyć, że niekoniecznie wszyscy na taki zaszczyt zasługują. Ale cóż, nomenklatura pozostaje nomenklaturą.

Za to z uczniami bywa różnie. Głównie z tego powodu nie są oni nazywani "profesorami". Acz przyznać trzeba, że niektórzy uczniowie bywają mądrzejsi od niektórych nauczycieli. W pierwsze dni pór roku intrygująca ta prawda dotyczy zwłaszcza dzieci wychowanych przez mugoli.

Początek wiosny tego roku zapowiadał się jako pogodny dzień. Przynajmniej tak można było sądzić po gwiazdach, rozświetlających przedporanne niebo. Pierwsze nastolatki wsunęły się do Wielkiej Sali na długo przed brzaskiem i jedyną konstruktywną rzeczą, jaką mogły zrobić, było obserwowanie nieba; wszystkie skrzaty spały bowiem snem sprawiedliwych, świetnie wiedząc, o której to godzinie w Hogwarcie podaje się śniadanie. Uczniowie więc - w większości panny na wydaniu, które od najmłodszych lat przygotowywały się, by wcześnie wstawać cztery dni w roku - siedzieli otępiali z niewyspania, wytrzeszczając oczy, by, Merlinie broń!, nie przegapić nadlatujących sów. Głupota była wrodzona szczególnie wśród rodów czystej krwi, co można było zaobserwować po zidentyfikowaniu obecnych.

Jedynym nauczycielem, który widocznie nie mógł dospać, bo również pojawił się przed świtem, był Gilderoy Lockhart. Tyle, jeśli chodzi o tytuł "profesora". Żeby nie zanudzić się na śmierć w oczekiwaniu na sowy, mistrz OPCMu chodził od ucznia do ucznia i rozdawał autografy. Oczywiście nie pytał, czy ktoś chce, czy nie, bo przecież wiedział, że posiadanie podpisanego zdjęcia jego przeuroczej osoby było marzeniem każdego czarodzieja na świecie; nawet jeśli czarodziej ten był zbyt nieśmiały, żeby się do tego przyznać. Trzeba stwierdzić, że znalazł sobie zajęcie na długie godziny, bo jadalnię nieustannie nawiedzały coraz to nowe osoby, które nieledwie odruchowo siadały przy stołach odpowiednich domów i nieodmiennie wlepiały wzrok w sufit.

Pierwsze promienie słońca zostały przywitane przez obecnych zbiorowym westchnieniem ulgi. Gilderoy uśmiechnął się powalająco i przyspieszył rozdawanie autografów, żeby zdążyć przed śniadaniem obsłużyć wszystkich potrzebujących.

Prawie mu się udało. Prawie. Ale, niestety, dyrektor tego dnia również niecierpliwie wypatrywał poczty, dlatego posiłek nie uległ opóźnieniu. Przy zadziwiająco pełnej obsadzie stołów zarówno po stronie uczniów, jak i grona pedagogicznego, śniadanie zostało uznane za rozpoczęte.

Krótko po klaśnięciu, będącym znakiem dla skrzatów, pojawiły się sowy. Było ich równie wiele, jak przy innych pierwszych dniach pór roku, czyli na pewno więcej, niż pojawiłoby się z prasą, gdyby Sami-Wiecie-Kto cudem powrócił do życia; tak przynajmniej przewidywała w jasnowidzeniu nie(d)oceniona Sybilla Trelawney. Ptaki obdarowały szczęśliwców gazetami i czym prędzej wzięły skrzydła za pas, żeby w porze obiadu powrócić z zaprenumerowanymi egzemplarzami mniej zamożnych czytelników.

Kto żyw rzucił się na swoje czasopisma, zatapiając nos w kolorowych stronach i tracąc z oczu raczej ciekawe wydarzenia przy stole profesorów.

Mistrz Eliksirów rozłożył magazyn, noszący tytuł "Specjalny dodatek Proroka Codziennego", czym z pewnością nie był, jako że miał nieodpowiedni format i barwne ilustracje. Pospiesznie przekartkowawszy zakamuflowane czasopismo, trafił na właściwą stronę. Uśmiechnął się sardonicznie, przebiegając wzrokiem po tekście, po czym złożył gazetę i, nie uszczknąwszy nawet kęska z niczyjego talerza, pospieszył do wyjścia. Tylko Albus Dumbledore zauważył rejteradę ulubionego nauczyciela i jedynie on dostrzegł migające pod przykrótką czarną szatą nogawki w różowo-pomarańczowe prążki. Sądząc po pełnym satysfakcji wyrazie twarzy Severusa Snape'a, ten stan niebawem miał ulec zmianie. Odrobinę zafrasowany dyrektor Hogwartu powoli zagłębił się w swoim egzemplarzu "Kwartalnego wydania specjalnego miesięcznika Czarownica".

Świadom ubycia jednego obiektu, Gilderoy wcale nie uważał, że stracił okazję. Ponury Mistrz Eliksirów był zbyt niebezpieczny, zdecydowanie ZBYT niebezpieczny, żeby choć próbować z nim zadzierać. Dumbledore też odpadał - może był łagodniejszy, ale nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć, jak mógł zareagować na próbę przywłaszczenia tak istotnego źródła informacji. I Gilderoy, szczerze mówiąc, wolał tego nie sprawdzać. Życie mu było miłe. A fizjonomia tym bardziej.

Dlatego skupił się na innych nauczycielach. Minerwa McGonagall w najgorszym przypadku zamieniłaby go w ropuchę. Niedobrze, nigdy by się pewnie nie pozbył krost. Filius Flitwick, przy napadzie złego humoru, mógłby trwale popsuć mu aparycję. Niewarte ryzyka, niewarte. Pomona Sprout... Na Merlina! Jeszcze by się obraziła i przestała go zaopatrywać w wydzielinę czyrakobulwy! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie.

Pozostawało niewiele opcji, z których jedna wydawała się oczywista: przecież Sybilla, z racji zawodu i dziedziczonych po przodkach zdolności, i tak na pewno już wiedziała, jakie rewelacje kryje specjalne wydanie. Nie myśląc wiele, Gilderoy poderwał się ze swego miejsca, wydarł z rąk nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa gazetę i, tuląc kartki do piersi, wypadł z Wielkiej Sali. Goniły go słowa, których nie rozumiał, a gdyby nawet zrozumiał, to i tak by się nimi nie przejął:

- Zginiesz, Gilderoy, zginiesz marnie, przepowiadam ci! Widzę ponuraka za tobą, widzę wężaaaaa!

Bzdura. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że ponuraki nie istniały - Merlin nie dopuściłby do powstania tak brzydkich stworzeń - a węże nie atakują niesprowokowane. Gilderoy nie zamierzał prowokować żadnych niebezpiecznych istot; głównie dlatego z daleka omijał Severusa Snape'a.

Ledwie znalazł się na korytarzu, całą szkołę wypełniły jego krzyki:

- Nie! To niemożliwe! To tylko zły sen! Nieeeeeeeeeee...! - Cichło w oddali, kiedy spanikowany nauczyciel odbiegał w siną dal.

Nieliczni uczniowie, którzy jakimś cudem świadomi byli rozgrywających się zdarzeń, z nowym szacunkiem skierowali wzrok na profesor Trelawney. Ona zaś, jakby nieświadoma ich pełnych podziwu spojrzeń, ukryła twarz w dłoniach. I pewnie siedziałaby tak aż do obiadu, gdyby nie ulitowała się nad nią wicedyrektorka. Minerwa przysiadła się do Sybilli z wyrazem pełnego współczucia zrozumienia na twarzy, stuknęła ją w ramię i po chwili obie pochylały się nad jednym egzemplarzem gazety, dzieląc identyczną minę, pełną niedowierzania i bezbrzeżnie zdegustowaną.

Kiedy Albus Dumbledore, niespiesznie przewracając kartki, dotarł do właściwych stron, sala już wypełniała się przerażonymi szeptami. Po pobieżnej lekturze zrozumiał, o czym mówią uczniowie, i, co więcej, podzielał ich zdanie.

- Ona zwariowała? - zastanawiał się ktoś.

- Jak tak można... i to wiosną...

- Będziemy wyglądać, jak... będziemy wyglądać... - rozpłakała się jakaś Puchonka.

- Nie, to niemożliwe...

- Musieli się pomylić w redakcji - stwierdziła inna osoba autorytarnie.

- Na Merlina, całą wiosnę będziemy wyglądać jak stado przerośniętych nietoperzy! - rozległ się głos podsumowania.

- Jak banda zmutowanych nietoperzy-wampirów - stwierdził z niejaką satysfakcją Dean Thomas, zaglądający przez ramię zmartwiałemu Ronaldowi Weasleyowi.

- O zębach nic tam nie ma - zauważyła Hermiona Granger, czytająca gazetę ponad drugim ramieniem.

- A co miałoby być? - jęknął zrozpaczony Ron. - Że zęby też mamy mieć czarne? Przecież to niemożliwe. Nikt nie wyhoduje próchnicy w całej szczęce w przeciągu kilku godzin.

- Weź to wypluj, najlepiej przez lewe ramię - doradził Seamus Finnigan.

- Fakt - przyznała Hermiona, kiedy młody Weasley pluł na posadzkę jak oszalały. - Dobrze, że ta wasza wyrocznia nie zna starochińskich i starojapońskich zwyczajów: tam było w modzie czernienie zębów. Rodzice by mnie chyba zabili, gdybym im się pokazała w takim stanie.

- Wiecie - odezwał się po raz pierwszy Harry Potter - gdyby nie to, że to napisała jakaś babka, powiedziałbym, że to pomysł Snape'a.

- Profesora Snape'a - poprawiła odruchowo Hermiona. - Ale masz rację: to brzmi zupełnie, jakby on to wymyślił.

- Parweniusze. - Usłyszeli nagle za sobą pogardliwy głos. Obejrzawszy się ujrzeli Dracona Malfoya, który, nie wiadomo dlaczego właściwie, wybrał najdłuższą z możliwych drogę opuszczenia jadalni.

- Licz się ze słowami, Malfoy - uniósł się Harry zarówno w przenośni, jak i dosłownie. W tej samej chwili poczuł, jak ktoś chwyta go za rękę, powstrzymując od rzucenia klątwy. Spojrzał w dół, spodziewając się, że ujrzy dłoń przyjaciółki; jakież było jego zdumienie, kiedy okazało się, że to Ron bronił Dracona.

- O co chodzi? - zmarszczył brwi Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Weasley tylko pokręcił głową. Nie mógł niczego powiedzieć, ponieważ kwestia kreatorki mody, choć będąca tajemnicą Ministra Magii, nie mogła stanowić przedmiotu publicznych dyskusji. Rozmawianie na ten temat w towarzystwie uważało się za równie uprzejme, jak dłubanie w nosie czy puszczanie bąków. Wszystkie osoby, wychowane w rodzinach czarodziejskich, wysysały to nieledwie z mlekiem matki. Z mugolakami, jednakże, zawsze były jakieś problemy...

Draco Malfoy pogardliwie prychnął i oddalił się dumnym krokiem. On też nie był zachwycony, ale nie upadł jeszcze tak nisko, by to po sobie okazywać.

Śledzący ze swojego miejsca całą scenę, Albus Dumbledore westchnął z ulgą. Miał nadzieję, że pan Weasley w zaciszu dormitorium poinformuje swoich wychowanych w nieświadomości kolegów - i koleżankę - o co chodzi w zawiłościach świata mody. Naturalnie, cała grupa spędziła już w Hogwarcie sześć pierwszych dni pór roku, ale żadne z wcześniejszych trendów nie były aż tak nachalnie oczywiste. Swoją drogą, będzie musiał poważnie porozmawiać z kochanym chłopcem. Choć teraz to już tylko drops po obiedzie.

Podniósł się ciężko i podążył do wyjścia. Mijając stoły mógł zauważyć, że uczniowie prawie niczego nie uszczknęli z przygotowanych potraw. Jedni płakali w dłonie, inni pocieszali się nawzajem, część zdążyła już opuścić jadalnię, by odpowiednio zadbać o garderobę. Dyrektora też to czekało i wcale nie był z tego zadowolony. Nikt by nie był, podejrzewał. Choć równocześnie był pewien, że znalazłby się co najmniej jeden wyjątek.

W tym czasie Severus Snape pozbył się spodniego przyodziewku, to jest lekkiego kompletu w pomarańczowo-różowe prążki, i stał przed otwartą szafą, starając się dokonać trudnego wyboru nowej odzieży. Bieżący dyktat był najzupełniej po jego myśli, co odbijało się w zawartości szafy. Przyglądał się strojom z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, aż w końcu wyjął tę czarną koszulę i tę parę czarnych spodni, jakie tego dnia miał nosić. Zdążył się przebrać i nawet ponownie narzucić na siebie szatę wierzchnią, kiedy kominek zasyczał porozumiewawczo.

- Tak? - zapytał, zbliżając się do zielonego płomienia.

- To tylko ja, kochany chłopcze. - Z ognia wyłoniła się twarz Albusa Dumbledore'a. - Wpadnij do mnie za chwilkę, dobrze?

- Mam zajęcia, dyrektorze - zauważył Severus sucho.

- Z pewnego źródła wiem, że twoje dzisiejsze lekcje zaczynają się dopiero po lunczu. Zatem...

- Chwileczkę, mam zamiejscową na drugim ruszcie - przerwał Mistrz Eliksirów, po czym, otrzymawszy przyzwalające skinienie, przełączył rozmowę.

- Severusie - odezwała się kolejna białowłosa głowa.

- Lucjuszu. - Snape skłonił się lekko na przywitanie.

- Chciałbym cię zaprosić na późne śniadanie.

- Dziękuję, już jadłem - skłamał odruchowo Mistrz Eliksirów.

- To może na obiad. Względnie na kolację...

- Lucjuszu, doceniam twój gest, ale zauważ, że ja tu jestem nauczycielem i Opiekunem Domu. Nie mogę sobie, ot tak, w trakcie roku szkolnego, opuszczać Hogwartu.

- Niby prawda - zafrasowała się głowa rodu Malfoyów - ale mamy z tobą coś do omówienia. Pilnie.

- Mamy?

- Narcyza i ja. Uparła się, a wiesz, jaka potrafi być, gdy jej na czymś zależy. - Lucjusz podrapał się po głowie rękojeścią swojej laski, po czym przygładził zmierzwione włosy. - Nie daj się prosić, bądź przyjacielem - zamiauczał żałośnie.

- No, dobrze, ale nie dzisiaj. Oczekuję, że cały dzień będę miał zajęty przez nauczycieli, którzy będą chcieli omówić ten sam problem. - Uśmiechnął się z szatańskim błyskiem w oku.

- Spodziewam się - westchnął Lucjusz Malfoy. - To kiedy?

- Odezwę się do ciebie. Obiecuję - dodał, kiedy ocenił wyraz twarzy starszego czarodzieja jako niedowierzający.

- Przypuszczam, że niczego więcej nie uda mi się w tej chwili uzyskać.

- Przypuszczam, że dobrze przypuszczasz. Teraz muszę się rozłączyć, bo Dumbledore czeka na drugim ruszcie.

- Do rychłego zobaczenia, zatem - przypomniał Lucjusz z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy.

- Do zobaczenia - odparł bez entuzjazmu Mistrz Eliksirów i na powrót przełączył rozmowę. - Więc o co chodzi, dyrektorze?

- To nie dyskusja na kominek. Byłbym zobowiązany, gdybyś niezwłocznie mnie odwiedził w gabinecie.

- Jak bardzo niezwłocznie?

- Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

- Dobrze, to niech się pan odsunie.

Kiedy głowa Albusa zniknęła z kominka, a płomień na powrót stał się ognisty, Severus sięgnął po pojemnik z proszkiem Fiuu i rzucił sporą garść. Z wyraźną wprawą wywarczał odpowiednie słowa, po czym znalazł się tam, gdzie go oczekiwano.

- Usiądź, kochany chłopcze. - Usłyszał od progu paleniska.

Skorzystał z zaproszenia tylko dlatego, że nie miał ochoty stać przez całą rozmowę, która na krótką się nie zanosiła.

- Czego pan sobie życzy, dyrektorze?

- Chciałbym porozmawiać o tym... - Wskazał gazetę rozłożoną na stronach, dotyczących mody w rozpoczynającej się porze roku. Nie sposób było przegapić, że kolorystyka przedstawionych ubiorów była dość monochromatyczna. Bez ogródek rzecz ujmując: wszystko było czarne. Stroje były również zbliżone krojem - długie, obszerne, powłóczyste szaty. Czytając tekst można się było dowiedzieć, że czegokolwiek by się nie założyło pod spód, na wierzchu zawsze należy nosić prostą sukmanę do kostek, a wszystkie bez wyjątku elementy ubioru, z bielizną włącznie, mają być nieskazitelnie czarne. Kreatorka zalecała również dostosowanie fryzury do nowego trendu: w modzie były puszczone luzem włosy do ramion, oczywiście czarne; dobrze chociaż, że nie wymagała, żeby były tłuste... Żadne szczególne dodatki nie zostały wymienione, ale postawiono zastrzeżenie, że jakiekolwiek by one nie były, mają być czarne. Modnym czarodziejom nie pozostawiono żadnej kolorystycznej drogi ucieczki - w tym sezonie liczyła się wyłącznie czerń.

Severus, czytając, pociągnął nosem i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Wreszcie coś dla ludzi, czyż nie? - skomentował ostatecznie, kiedy zakończył lekturę i rozparł się w fotelu. Patrzył na dyrektora z wyraźną ironią.

- Kochany chłopcze, ale to wyraźna przesada! - zdenerwował się Albus. - Jest wiosna, a wszyscy będziemy wyglądać, jakbyśmy się na pogrzeb wybierali!

- Wie pan, jeśli jak najszybciej nie opanujemy sytuacji w szkole, pana słowa mogą się okazać prorocze, dyrektorze.

- Myślisz, że, zrozpaczony bieżącymi trendami, któryś z uczniów może popełnić samobójstwo? - wystraszył się dyrektor nie na żarty.

- Nie, myślę, że po korytarzach włóczy nam się przerośnięta kobra, która potrafi zabijać spojrzeniem. Sam pan wie najlepiej, że poprzednio jej wycieczki krajoznawcze zakończyły się nagłym zgonem - dlaczego tym razem nie miałoby być inaczej?

- Nie zaprosiłem cię tutaj, by dyskutować o bazyliszku. - Zdenerwowany Dumbledore zaczął rozpaczliwie przeszukiwać kieszenie. Na szczęście tylko swoje. Kiedy nie znalazł tego, czego potrzebował, skierował głodny wzrok na gościa i zapytał z nadzieją: - Nie masz może... Nie, na pewno nie masz - stwierdził niebezpodstawnie, po czym rzucił się ku szufladom biurka.

Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął cierpiętniczo, wiedząc znakomicie, że w takim stanie dyrektor nie nadaje się do niczego, a już najmniej do inteligentnej rozmowy. Sięgnął więc do własnych kieszeni i wydobył z nich: zielone jojo z emblematem srebrnego węża, złożony wachlarz i pręgowanego kociaka. Przy tym ostatnim zatrzymał się na moment, ponieważ posadzony na blacie biurka zwierzak miauknął pytająco.

- Jak sobie chcesz - odburknął Snape. - Tylko nie za daleko.

Zadowolone z pozwolenia maleństwo machnęło na odlew ogonem, potrącając wachlarz, po czym rozłożyło nietoperze skrzydełka, ukryte dotychczas w gęstym futerku, i z pyszczkiem wykrzywionym w sarkastycznym uśmieszku podfrunęło do feniksa.

- Kiiiwit! - rozdarł się Fawkes, co należy tłumaczyć jako: "Zgiń, przepadnij, siło nieczysta!".

- Twitiiit-tit - odpowiedziało wulgarnie kociątko, co w niezbyt dosłownym przekładzie można zrozumieć jako: "W duchy wierzysz".

Jakby na zawołanie w gabinecie pojawił się Krwawy Baron. Spłynął z sufitu wprost przed opiekuna domu, którego był straszydłem, i, po przywitaniu go skinieniem, spojrzał na zawalony wydobytymi z kieszeni profesora różnościami blat biurka. Czegóż tam nie było: ogryzki od jabłek, zużyte chusteczki higieniczne, kilka kluczy, trzy fałszywe galeony z wizerunkiem Grindelwalda, osiem naparstków i mnóstwo innego śmiecia. Wśród tego wszystkiego zdecydowanie wyróżniał się wachlarz, rozłożony nieprzypadkowym ruchem ogona skrzydlatego kociska.

- Severusie! - zakrzyknęła z potępieniem potępiona dusza. - Jak mogłeś!

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na wachlarz i zarumienił się uroczo. Nie za bardzo miał się czego wstydzić, właściwie, bo przedmiot ten, będący hitem sezonu jesiennego dwa lata wcześniej, prezentował się całkiem ładnie: na karminowym tle hasały złociste lwiątka. Jeśli jednak wziąć pod uwagę, którego domu opiekunem był Severus Snape, to chyba właśnie słodki wygląd wachlarza był największym problemem.

- Mezalians! - zakrzyknął Baron rozpaczliwie, łapiąc się za głowę. - Mezalians w moich własnych lochach!

- To moje lochy - zauważył Snape pod nosem, ale nie ośmielił się protestować głośniej.

W sukurs przyszło mu zwierzątko, które wcześniej wyjął z kieszeni. Zaprzestało kłótni z feniksem i podfrunęło do ducha, stukając go od tyłu pazurkiem w ramię. Kiedy Baron się odwrócił, kotek stwierdził:

- Bu.

- Aaaaaa! - rozdarł się protoplazmatyczny osobnik zupełnie nieadekwatnie do sytuacji. - Zgiń, przepadnij, siło nieczysta!

- W duchy wierzysz - odparł z urazą kociak.

- Aaaaaa! - niejako potwierdził upiór, po czym ulotnił się. Możliwe, że nieodwracalnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów tymczasem powrócił do przekopywania zawartości kieszeni, dzięki czemu dotarł wreszcie do tego, czego szukał. Z triumfem wypisanym na twarzy zacisnął w dłoni przedmiot na tyle niewielki, że akurat się tam mieścił, i spróbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę zaaferowanego Dumbledore'a.

- Dyrektorze? Halo, dyrektorze? Ej, proszę pana dyrektora... Albus!

- Tak? - spojrzał na niego wezwany mało przytomnym wzrokiem.

- Dropsa?

Na otwartej dłoni Severusa Snape'a pysznił się żółciutki krążek. Dumbledore łakomie oblizał wargi.

- Dam ci go - zapewnił Mistrz Eliksirów - jeśli przestaniesz mnie męczyć o wiosenną kolekcję mody.

Wpatrzony w cukierek dyrektor tylko pokiwał głową.

- Mam twoje słowo?

Energiczne potakiwanie.

Severus westchnął i rzucił dropsa w kierunku Albusa. Ten z wprawą złapał go w usta, po czym opadł na fotel z wyrazem czystej ekstazy na rozanielonej twarzy.

- Nałóg straszna rzecz - stwierdził kociak nieledwie ze zgrozą.

- Patrz, a myślałem, że nic, co ludzkie, nie jest ci obce - zadrwił Snape, z powrotem upychając po kieszeniach całe wydobyte wcześniej śmietnisko.

- Niby tak, ale wciąż są osoby, które potrafią mnie zaskoczyć - przyznało zwierzątko, sadowiąc się na ramieniu Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Wiesz, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żeby budzić popłoch, ale jak cię niektórzy zobaczą, to może dojść do kilku niezbyt pożądanych zgonów - powiedział człowiek, kładąc dłoń na klamce.

- Postaram się do tego nie dopuścić. - Kociak wygodnie rozłożył się na kościstym barku i kreślił kółeczka pazurkiem prawej przedniej łapki na przodzie szaty czarodzieja.

Tymczasem inni nauczyciele prowadzili już zajęcia.

Na lekcji OPCMu Gilderoy miał pecha trafić na nadmiernie spostrzegawczego ucznia, co zaowocowało koniecznością użycia wypracowanych zdolności. Już na samym początku zajęć gryfoński pierwszoklasista, który nie był Harrym Potterem, więc jego imię umknęło zdolnościom poznawczym profesora (Perry albo Terry... albo może Dobrosław...), podniósł rękę do góry.

- Tak, mój chłopcze? - wywołał go Gilderoy, który nie chciał ryzykować ośmieszenia zawodnością swojej pamięci (był niemal pewien, że chłopiec nie miał na imię Dobrodziej).

- Peruka się panu przekrzywiła - poinformowało upiorne dziecisko.

- Dziękuję, mój drogi. - Szeroko uśmiechnięty Lockhart ukradkiem zazgrzytał zębami, kiedy poprawiał swoją nową, modną fryzurę. - Bardzo jestem ci wdzięczny.

Klasa zachichotała, co Gilderoya jedynie upewniło w podjęciu zaplanowanych przed chwilą kroków.

- Dzisiaj zapoznacie się z bardzo przydatnym zaklęciem, które jest niezwykle skuteczne w walce z czarną magią... i wszystkim innym - wyszczerzył się szczerze. Wskazał różdżką na chłopca, który prawie na pewno nie miał na imię Dobromir, po czym powiedział wyraźnie: - Obliviate!

Dzieciak zamarł w bezruchu.

- Zapamiętaliście, tak? - upewnił się profesor. - No, to zaraz zapomnicie. Obliviate, obliviate, obliviate, obliviate - wyrzucał z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, lecz znacznie lepszą celnością.

Kiedy wszyscy uczniowie wgapiali się w niego tępo, odłożył różdżkę i stwierdził:

- Tematem dzisiejszej lekcji jest...

W tym samym czasie jak zwykle spragniona wiedzy Hermiona Granger podniosła rękę na lekcji historii magii:

- Czy może nam pan opowiedzieć o Priscilli Wantnot?

Profesor Binns wlepił w uczennicę wodniste oczy, wyrażające czyste przerażenie.

- Lepiej tego nie chcij* - zahuczał głucho, jak na ducha przystało.

- Ale ja tak ładnie proszę... - zatrzepotała rzęsami Hermiona, po czym łupnęła łokciem Harry'ego Pottera, budząc go z pośniadaniowej drzemki.

- Co? - mruknął chłopak nieprzytomnie.

- Priscilla Wantnot - syknęła dziewczyna przez zęby, wciąż słodko uśmiechając się do profesora.

- A, tak... Prosimy... - zamiauczał teatralnie Harry, po czym ponownie zapadł w sen.

- Prosimy... - odezwało się parę innych osób, które Ronald Weasley zdążył po śniadaniu wprowadzić w temat.

- No dobrze, ale z góry uprzedzam, że to tylko plotki. Nikt nie miał okazji ich potwierdzić i w ogóle ta cała sprawa to czysta głupota. Według wierzeń ogółu czarodziejów Priscilla Wantnot jest postacią fikcyjną. Nie mówi się o tym głośno, bo podobno to nie wypada, ale takie jest powszechne mniemanie. Z jednej strony Priscilla Wantnot jest osobą autentyczną, jedyną na świecie dyktatorką mody, niezmienną od setek lat, która trzyma nasz świat z żelaznym uścisku wybieranych przez siebie trendów. Nikt nie ośmiela się jej sprzeciwić, w obawie przed powszechnym potępieniem. - To nawet było widać na sali: wszyscy równo byli ubrani całkowicie na czarno, nawet nauczyciel się nie wyłamał, choć trudno było uwierzyć, żeby czytał najświeższy kwartalny numer specjalny. - Z drugiej strony w rzeczywistości ona nie istnieje. Podobno. Podobno w połowie każdej pory roku jakąś czarownicę, a czasem czarodzieja, nawiedza siła nieczysta. Siła ta narzuca jej albo jemu konieczność zaprojektowania nowej kolekcji i nie popuszcza, dopóki zadanie nie zostanie spełnione. Niektórzy poddają się dobrowolnie tej presji, ponieważ nie mogą znieść poprzednich trendów. - Binns zatrząsł się z obrzydzeniem, kiedy wspomniał obowiązujące w minionym sezonie różowo-pomarańczowe prążki. - Pogłoski twierdzą, że owa siła nadprzyrodzona przybiera postać straszliwego demona, na którego widok wszyscy uciekają w popłochu. Ale, jak mówiłem, to tylko plotki, a my mamy znacznie ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia. Otwórzcie podręczniki na stronie...

Gdzieś w lochach słodki kociaczek o nietoperzych skrzydełkach wystawił do góry brzuszek, z rozkosznym mruczeniem poddając się drapiącemu go palcowi.

- Zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów, mój piękny - wyszeptał Severus Snape w kocie uszko. - To będzie najwspanialsza wiosna w moim życiu - przewidział w czarnowidzeniu.

KONIEC

* Lepiej tego nie chcij - przypuszczam, że część Czytelników zorientowała się sama, ale reszcie postanowiłam wyjaśnić: nazwisko piekielnej Priscilli po angielsku znaczy właśnie "nie chcieć" (want not); zapożyczyłam je z cyklu Orsona Scotta Carda o Alvinie Stwórcy, gdzie jest imieniem jednego z braci Alvina.


End file.
